teenage mutant ninja wolverine
by black wolf 1998 wolverine
Summary: the turtles raised wolverines son
1. Chapter 1

hah too slow leo wow raph you look so tense , I said. then raph began to turn reder and reder then he came and attacked

but I moved out of the way and raph ran straight into the wall. then Michaelangelo tried to helicopter kick me but I jumped

up and kicked him in the face. I know what your thinking you think that I'm donitelo or master splinter but dony is

measuring my healing factor and how it does when I'm under stress and master splinter is dead so I'm Dustin Howlet

wolverines son a tortured youth taken in by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in the sewers when I was found near dead

with my dying mother Silver Fox wolverines girl friend. While my regenerative capabilities and claws are still present. with

the help of my friend Loryn I'm trying to hunt down Sabortooth although I was a baby when Sabortooth Killed my mother I

have nightmares every night of Sabortooth Killing my mother but when I broke into a weapon X lab I saw footage of saber

tooth Killing my mother and It was exactly like my nightmare then I found records of weapon X sending Sabortooth on that

mission but my father being a Ginny pig for a weapon X experiment then he was in a comma for 12 weeks he nearly died

but when he woke he joined weapon X but then after 5 years he lost all his memory and escaped. 3 years later he joined

the X-men for 10 years and got married to Jeanie Grey and they had 3 kids 1 years later he was murdered by magneto

years ago then I found his birth records from 150 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

leo yelled, DUSTIN GET DOWN HERE! when I got to the dojo room leo was their with his arms crossed and he looked

angry veary angry he said, YOU ATTACKED A WEPON X FACILITY,YOU JUST PUT OUR LIVES IN DANGER! then I said

chung shung ne da cuza they killed my mother. then Michelangelo was listening long enough to hear me say that he replied

with saying, ohhhhhhhhh burn Leo burn. then leo just glared at him. If your wandering what chung shung ne da cuza

means well it is mandarin Chinese for keep your pants on. then leo said you don't know that it could have been any one. I

said, I am a tortured youth with the help of my friend loryn I have been trying to kill Sabortooth for three years but now

I've found that my father is 150 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

then leo said ok ok I hear you, next time you want to attack weapon X your not going without us! then Loryn came in and

said Dustin I found another weapon x facility.

I said, good.

then I turned to leo, then he nodded then walked over to the intercom and said, all turtles to your vehicles all turtles to

your vehicles now. we have 8 turtles not including the 4 original turtles. their are 6 vehicles 3 vans 4 motorcycles

then we got to the vehicles I have a motorcycle that I Got on to then we went to the weapon x facility with 15 granades

each.

when we got their I opened the ventelation shaft along with loryn and the 12 turtles.

we fought our way to the main computer then loryn hacked the password and uploaded all the files on to a chip. then she

put it in a case in her hat then Michelangelo chucked a grenade in the computer then pulled the pin then we ran out of

their but weapon x guards showed up behind the computer then it exploded I snickered.

then I saw Sabortooth, I recognized him I attacked him I grabbed all my granades pulled the pins out and threw them

all at him then I got everyone back then the granades exploded. then we planted the rest of the granades mining the

whole facility. then I saw a girl who was about my age and looked vagly like me. she looked at me and grabbed me by

the throught and pushed me to the wall and yelled WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE LOGAN! then I said b-because . . . I-I'm

his son. then she dropped me then she said I-I'm sorry I thought you were a clone like me.

then dony said your a clone?

then she said I'm

A top-secret program is tasked to replicate the original Weapon X experiment that bonded adamantium to the skeleton of Wolverine. The project is taken in a new direction: Doctor Martin Sutter recruits renowned mutant geneticist Doctor Sarah Kinney to develop a clone of Wolverine.

Since the only genetic sample from Weapon X is damaged, Kinney is unable to salvage the Y chromosome. Kinney proposes the creation of a female genetic twin; her request is denied. Sutter's protégé Doctor Zander Rice, whom he has raised after Rice's father was killed by the original Weapon X, is opposed to the idea. After 22 failed attempts at reconstituting the DNA using a duplicate X chromosome, the 23rd sample yields a viable sample to combine with an embryo. Although Kinney is allowed to proceed, Rice exacts revenge for her insubordination by forcing her to act as the surrogate mother of the specimen. For nine months, Kinney's every move is monitored; finally, she gives birth to "X-23".[3]

After seven years, Rice subjects X-23 to radiation poisoning in order to activate her mutant gene. He extracts her claws, coats them with adamantium, and reinserts them back into her hands and feet – a procedure performed without affording the child any anesthetic. Rice creates a "trigger scent" that drives X-23 into a murderous rage when she detects it.[3] X-23 is then trained to be a hired assassin, ordered to kill "anyone ... everyone ... for a price."[3]

Kinney's niece Megan is abducted by a serial killer; she smuggles me out of the facility to rescue her. X-23 tracks the abductor to his apartment, kills him, and frees Megan. Kinney is fired when she returns and is escorted off the base. Shortly thereafter, Rice assigns me to eliminate Sutter and his family; he orders her to keep it secret.[3] However, I reveals to Sarah that Rice is responsible for the murders. Before Kinney leaves, Rice reveals a chamber containing the incubation pods for subjects X-24 through X-50.[3]

Kinney drafts a letter to her daughter, assigning her a final mission: destroy the pods and kill Rice. I succeeded and meets her mother, and they prepare to flee. However, prior to his death, Rice exposed Kinney to the trigger scent; I went into a murderous frenzy and kills her mother. As she lies dying, Kinney tells me that her name is Laura and that she loves her, and hands her the letter and pictures of Charles Xavier, Wolverine, and the Xavier Institute.

After being arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, I awakened bound and gagged in the company of Captain America and Matt Murdock, who proceed to interrogate her about her past. I described how she traveled to San Francisco and tracked down Megan and Debbie (her mother's sister). Introducing herself as Sarah's daughter, she moves in with them. Although Megan experiences vivid nightmares of her abduction, her family believes these to be utter fantasies. I informed Megan that the man in her nightmares was indeed real and that she killed him.

Debbie's boyfriend turns out to be an agent for the Facility who has been instructed to manipulate me into killing Megan and Debbie using the trigger scent. However, the agent fumbles the assignment and is killed by me. Facility agents storm the house, led by the woman who served as my handler, Kimura .

I manage to get Megan and Debbie to safety by handcuffing Kimura to a radiator and then triggering an explosion in the house, buying some time. After I was and Megan part, I decided to confront the man who made her creation possible, Wolverine.

I tracked Wolverine to Xavier's mansion and engages him in a battle, defeating him via tactics and maneuverability. However, she does not kill him. Instead, she tells him why I came. Wolverine reveals that he is aware of I was ordeal, having received a detailed letter from her mother. The talk is interrupted when Captain America comes to arrest Laura.

Despite the mayhem in her past, Matt Murdock accepts I was innocence. Captain America wants I was to atone for the murders she has committed. However, he ultimately frees I was in order to avoid S.H.I.E.L.D.'s exploitation of me as their own weapon.

then I told her my story. then she decided to join us to kill Sabortooth and bring down weapon-x.


End file.
